fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ღLovely Pretty Cure! ღ
Lovely Pretty Cure! (ラブリープリキュア! Raburi Purikyua!) is the first new second generation of Pretty Cure series created User:BellRose~. The themes for the show are Ice Skating, Fashion, Card, and Music. Story ღLovely Pretty Cure! ღ'S Episode Prism Kingdom are attacked by tenebrarum. Kaguya Hime princess of Prism Kingdom is in fact a Pretty Cure, but unable to defeat the enemy alone, she is fallen behind the others and is in a quite a terrible situation.Then, on her quest to find a partner, she meets Aika Minami (Cure Symphony).and they begin to battle the enemy together. Then joined Mizuki Yuki (Cure Moon) and the mysterious cure named Cure Mystery. Pretty Cure bitterness, sadness, excitement merge into one, we are Lovely Precure! - Lovely Pretty Cure's catchphrase Aika Minami - (みなみ愛佳 Minami Aika?) - she is one of main character of this fan series. She has a bright personality , excels at sports, and school work. she also very popular at her school. Aika like playing piano , violin, and singing. She have a boyfriend named Takumi Mihama. Her alter ego is Cure Symphony. Her standard signature color is pink, and she can change into two alternate forms, the Red is Sexy Rose (セクシーローズ Sekushirozu?) and Feminine Lime (フェミニンなライム Femini Raimu?). She is represented by hearts. Kaguya Hime - (かぐや姫 Kaguya Hime?) - The Princess of Prism Kingdom. She transfrom to Aika's school as a new student for search precure. She is a shy person, but her personality turn into strong and confidence when as Cure Star. She and Aika are become bestfriend since they first meet. Her standard signature color is pink, and she can change into two alternate forms, the Green is (エスニック花のダンス Esunikku hana no dansu?) and Passion Sweet (情熱甘い Jonetsu Amai?). She is represented by Tiara. Mizuki Yuki - (由紀みずき Yuki Mizuki?) - she is a student council president at Aika's school. She have a serious and friendly personality. Mizuki good at school work but bad at sports. Her alter ego is Cure Moon. Her standard signature color is Purple, and she can change into two alternate forms, the Black is Black Lotus (ブラックロータス. Burakkurotasu?) and White Ballet (白いバレエ Shiro Bare?). She is represent by Half Moon. Alice Kamiya / Cure Mystery - a mysterious cure who always appear when Cure Symphony and friends are in a trouble defeating Kanashimi. She have her own mascot named Myst. She known as Cure Mystery at Episode 19, she doesn't know that her brother is the leader of "color of phantom". Her theme color is red and she can do all alternate form from the all cures. Prism Kingdom Lovelyn - A mascot look likes a penguin, her personaltiy is childish and loves eat sweets, Lovelyn stays with Kaguya Hime. Myst - a new mascot appear at episode 10. She is Cure Mystery'S Partner, She really care about Alice. She also can speak human language like Lovelyn. Hiro Takeshi - A handsome knight from Prism Kingdom. He also come to human world to help Kaguya Hime search a precure's partner. Hiro fall in love with Kaguya Hime since childhood, and he bestfriend with Takumi Mihama. Reine - A queen from Prism Kingdom and Kaguya Hime's mother. tenebrarum Genius 4 Kaname - a evil man look like a highschool student, he is a naughty person. Shizuka Kinomoto - a snow girl , she really hate music. She very care about Eri. She can make people turn into stone and take a "heart of darkness" from each people and make them to become Kanashimi Eri Kinomoto - a child girl, she and Shizuka are like older and younger sister. Eri loves her sister, Shizuka. Poemu - an old woman , her personality is really sadistic. Color Of Phantom They inspired from Futari Wa Milky Holmes. Shion Kamiya / Violet Shadow (バイオレット・シャドウ Baioretto Shadō?) - he is the leader of Color Of Phantom. He seems be Takumi Mihama's rival. At episode 18 he become to believe with the cures and tells the true identity. but at episode 19 he was brainwashed again by a "mysterious man" and turn him into evil again. Ayase Chika / Pink Lovely Doom (麗しき破滅の桃 Uruwashiki Hametsu no Momo?) - she is appear as teacher at the cure's school. She seems be Aika Minami's rival. The Fearsome Blue Hunter (戦慄なる青き狩人 Senritsunaru Aoki Kariudo?) - she seems be Kaguya Hime's rival. Kyoko Komatsu / Yellow Black Hole (イエロー・ブラックホール Ierō Burakku Hōru?) - she appear as groundskeeper at Rainbow Academy. she seems be Cure Mystery's Rival. Great White Fallen Angel (偉大な白き堕天使 Idaina Shiroki Datenshi?) - she seems be Cure Moon's rival and she fall in love with Kaname. Kanashimi - a monster appear in this fan series. Kanashimi created if Villain find a rainbow card at something. Leader 'Mysterious Man ' - he is a leader of tenebrarum. Her character is still unknown. Mika Yuki - she is a "queen" from tenebrarum. She seems similiar with Mizuki. Items Prism Card - an tarnsformation card, like id card. Each cure have different color. Lovely Perfume - the cure's transformation items. They needs Prism Card to transform and the transformation phrase is Pretty Cure! Lovely Charge! Locations Happy Lucky Town - a nice town, that the cure's live. Rainbow Academy - a popular school at Happy Lucky Town, a school where the cures study. Prism Kingdom - Kaguya Hime's homeland. tenebrarum - a villain place Album Song So Lovely Album 1 - the full song of opening and ending 1 is here! Trivia *This is the first series to have its heroines transform through cards. *''ღLovely Pretty Cure!ღ'' is very similiar with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! -Both have four main Cures with the same color schemes (pink - Symphony and Lovely , blue - Princess and Star,and purple - Moon and Fortune); -Both have Cures that gained their powers prior to the beginning of the story (Star and Princess) -Both series have a fashion theme *ღLovely Pretty Cure!ღ'' is also similiar with Suite Pretty Cure♪'' -Both series have a music theme *a villain homeland named tenebrarum is from latin that is Darkness *This series also similiar with pretty rhythm - both the theme is ice skating Category:Fan Series Category:BellRose~ Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series Category:Sports Themed Series